


Beautiful

by neilwylan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwylan/pseuds/neilwylan
Summary: It's finally time that Magnus reveals his true nature to his boyfriend. But he didn't planned on revealing everything this evening.





	Beautiful

Magnus was finishing a potion for one of his client, waiting for his boyfriend to come to his loft to spend the evening together. Alec and him were together for 8 months now and Magnus was hoping that the young man wasn’t going to leave him one day. Well, at least not yet. Alec didn’t know about his warlock’s abilities but Magnus was ready to tell him everything today. He waited long enough to be sure that Alec wasn’t going to abandoned him and he trusted him enough to not reveal his secret to everyone. Magnus heard the key of the front door starting to opening it and with an awkward flourish of the hand, he made disappear every magical ingredients he took out for his potion. 

\- Hey honey! Alec said, closing the door after him.

Magnus stood up and walk closer to Alec, letting his boyfriend put his arms around Magnus’ waist and kissed him hello. They shared few lazy kisses before Alec rubbed his nose against Magnus before kissing his cheek and made him blush. 

\- You spend a good day, babe? Alec asked, observing every details of Magnus’ face.

\- Yes, much better now that you’re here, though. Magnus said, smiling and caressing his boyfriend’s arm.

Alec kissed his temple and they separated from the other before Alec turned to Magnus once again.

\- You wanted to talk about something this morning. What is it? He asked, worried.

\- Oh, yes! We should sit down. Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand into his own.

Alec frowned but Magnus quickly kissed him and reassured him that it wasn’t anything bad.

They sat on Magnus’ couch and Magnus sat with crossed legs, keeping Alec’s hand into his own, slightly blushing at how Alec’s thumb kept caressing the back of his hand. 

\- Here I go.. Alexander, you know the books that Max always read? The ones about vampires, werewolves and warlocks?

Alec nodded, frowning a little. 

\- Well, all these stories are actually true… I'm a warlock.

\- What…?

Magnus licked his lips, sighing before taking his hand away from Alec’s. He closed his eyes, trying for a minute to call his power to him and when he reopened his eyes, blue flames were dancing over his fingers. He swallowed, worried about Alec’s reaction to this but when he looked up, he only saw amazement in his boyfriend’s eyes who were following his magic as it slid over his fingers. Alec tried to touch it but Magnus made it disappear before it could hurt him.

\- So I was right. Alec finally said.

\- Right about what? Magnus asked, worried while playing with his fingers.

\- You’re magical. Alec stated, smiling proudly.

\- What..? Magnus said, blushing.

\- Yeah, my sister asked me about you the first time we met and I could only tell her that you were magical. Guess I was right.

Magnus looked down, trying to hide his even bigger blush but looked up when Alec’s ringed hand joined his. 

\- Oh wow. Alec whispered, amazed. Your eyes.

Magnus froze for a moment before taking his hand away and started rubbing his forehead harshly with his palm.

\- Hey babe, what are you doing?

\- I didn’t mean to reveal you everything today. Magnus said as he hugged himself.

\- Magnus.. Alec whispered.

Magnus heard the sound of Alec standing up before his boyfriend came standing up right behind him, circling his waist with his long arms and allowing Magnus to rest his hands on Alec’s. He felt light kisses on his neck before Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. 

\- Can I see them again? Alec asked in Magnus’ ear.

\- Why would you? Magnus then asked, swallowing slowly.

\- Because they’re beautiful.

Magnus felt the blush coming back and he just exhaled slowly. He untangled himself from Alec’s arms and turned around slowly to face him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes, showing his cat eyes to his boyfriend. Alec smiled and raised his hands to cup Magnus’ face.

\- They’re beautiful, and you’re beautiful.

Magnus leaned on his palm like a cat and Alec took a step closer to kiss him softly. 

\- I love you. Magnus said, circling Alec’s waist with his arms.

\- I love you too. Alec answered, caressing Magnus’ cheeks. Wait..

\- What? Magnus asked, curious.

\- Can I call you kitten now?


End file.
